


If Only

by yuuki_clyde



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: 707's real name spoilers, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_clyde/pseuds/yuuki_clyde
Summary: It was a desperate wish. But even he himself can't even grant. Time repeats over and over and he cannot stop it.





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is originally supposed to be an entry for a contest for [ mistakemessenger-imagines](mistakemessenger-imagines.tumblr.com). Unfortunately I didn't make it in time due to the fact I was busy with cramming school/summer school that I even forgot this even existed.
> 
> I have included the themes that was required, but I will no longer submit this to the contest creator, instead I will send it as a gift for their congratulations for reaching a follower milestone! 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy reading it. Any feed backs are greatly appreciated, I'd like to improve my writing skills with it ^^

He knows. She is right there with the crowd, talking with the fellow members of the RFA, Yoosung on her side. He knows oh so well. He looks at her from afar. He had created this world for them to exist. To maintain this world, he had to erase the memories of the members in order for them to live. They are nothing but a figment of imagination. A world that he helped to create. Rika was supposed to be the antagonist as V originally planned, however he had to… “improvise”.

The pain in his heart that he desperately hopes she was real.  Shiro was there, her long brown hair with her amber eyes. The voice so angelic that melted his ears every time he calls her. Even if it’s just a simple “hello” or “have you eaten, yet”. Her laugh melted his cold heart each time he tells some of his awful jokes.

Shiro turned around and flashed a smile on his direction. His heart skipped a beat. Feet froze in their place. He found it unable to move his eyes away from hers. She exchanged a few words and kissed Yoosung before walking towards him, her smile only growing each step closer.

“Seven,” she said.

“Sh-Shiro…” he stammered. It wasn’t like him to be nervous around her. Shiro gave him a lopsided grin but her eyes shows concern. “Are you okay? You’re so red.”

This made him even redder than usual. “Y-Yeah.”

Shiro giggled. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, Seven. Calm down.” Shiro wasn’t wearing any expensive clothes as Jumin requested she would. She was down to earth, and wore what she feels comfortable. “H-Hey, Shiro…!” He said, trying to change the subject. “The music’s pretty smooth, don’t cha think?”

She tilted her head and smiled gently at him. This is Yoosung's route, he knows. But he couldn't avoid Shiro forever. Keeping his usual cheerful facade, he held out a hand to Shiro, "Can I have this dance?"

Seven guided Shiro to the center together with few other guests dancing. Putting his other hand on her waist and her other hand on his shoulder, they danced. It was rather quiet, yet the silence between them was relaxing. Despite not exchanging words, they knew they were happy seeing each other contented. After Seven made her twirl, he hugged her.

“Shro, I...”

“What is it, Seven?” Seven bit his lip and gently removed Shiro from the hug yet still guided her with his hand entwined with hers. He guided her away from the crowd and towards the balcony.

The dark sky extends above their heads with a clear sky, stars twinkling ever so slightly. The full moon shone brilliantly. “The night is sure is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” she whispered in awe.

“Yeah… I’m glad Yoosung's safe.”

Shiro hummed and he hugged her tight from behind. “You’re hugging me a lot these days, Seven. Is something wrong?” She asked.

He placed his chin on her head. “Nah…” _Yes…_

Tears slowly gathered at the edge of his eyes. He doesn’t want to talk and have Shiro know he’s about to break down but he did…

 **"Please, don't leave."** He whispered, burying his face on her head. He knows what will happen after this. Today is the 11 th day: The last day. He will take the memories that had happened in this “route” and create a new scene. The same scene that broke his heart, that made him push away the people he cares about. He can feel it approaching. The moment that the time reaches 12 midnight, he will take it all. He turned Shiro around, making her face him. She could see that he was trying not to cry and didn’t talk any more.

He desperately doesn’t want her to leave bit he knows it was impossible even for him.

He lifted her chin, and kissed her. Only then the tears had fallen and caressed his cheeks. He heard the clock. It was time. He doesn’t want to end the kiss. _He loved her and will always love her._

_Even if the time repeats again and again…_

_He will love her from the bottom of his heart._

Darkness took over. He steeled his resolve. He began to create a new world for another possibility.

 

* * *

 

 

This was the route where Saeyoung woke up from a sleep. He saw Shiro beside him, sleeping peacefully. He was rather confused as he thought he created a new world instead of a continuation of an existing route. He still remembered what happened during the party.

_What is going on?_

Shiro stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes. “Saeyoung?”

“Ah, sorry. Did I wake you?”

She shook her head and slowly sat up, peering at his face. “You’re covered in sweat. Are you okay?”

He gave a bittersweet smile. “Yeah. **I almost lost you** in that dream, so I was really happy that you’re still here by my side, Shiro.”

Shiro’s head fell on his chest. “I’m always here for you, Saeyoung. No matter what…” He smiled and gently combed her hair. Her breathing turned regular, a sign that she fell asleep once more. Carefully, he set her head back to the pillow and covered her with blankets before slipping out of the bed.

The sun beams entered the barren room. He remembered what happened here: They were currently hiding from the Mint Eye and the Agency he was working at and found this little cabin. It had few furniture: a bed, and few chairs and table.

He peeked outside the door, surveying the area and checking if there were any people following them. After he had made sure that there was no one, he closed the door ever so quietly and proceeds to grab his laptop and began working.

It has been about a couple of hours before Shiro got out of the room, bed hair still evident as she was rubbing sleep away from her eyes. He laughed. “What’s so funny?” she pouted, slightly annoyed that he’s already making fun of her just after she woke up.

“Nothing, really. I just sometimes wondered how you just woke up and still looked so beautiful,” he said while getting up and walked towards her. He fixed her hair and stole a kiss from her lips. “Morning, sleepyhead,” he said.

“Morning,” she greeted back with a smile on her face. _How I wish I could spend my days with you eternally…_

“Ready to move out?” he asked. “We’re leaving already?” she exclaimed, eyes wide. Apparently this was enough for her to wake up. “We can’t stay in here for long,” he explained going back to pick his laptop. “Sooner or later someone will find us.”

“Let me fix myself up, then.”

“There’s a water bottle in the car. You can wash your face outside. We can also pick some food along the way.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Hmm?” He tilted his head. “If you’re talking about the security cameras then there’s nothing to worry about! After all I am the great Seven-Zero-Seven.” He puffed his chest and pounded a fist. Shiro let out a giggle. “Well then, I shall leave my life on the greatness of God Seven,” she played along. After a few laughs and giggles, they hit the road.

Saeyoung had managed to hack into the security camera and looped them before going in a convenience store to grab some food. During their trip, Saeyong stopped at a nearby port and sent a message to the Agency while hearing Jumin’s words at the RFA party they both failed to attend.

“Shiro… do you regret not attending the party?” Saeyoung asked. She shook her head. "Why would I? Being here with you doesn't make me regret all the choices that I've made," she said. 

He's glad to hear her say it. Putting his laptop down, he kissed Shiro's lips, to which she returned. "I love you, Shiro."

"I love you too, Saeyoung."

He wished for this "route" not to end as he got in the car and drove to where Vanderwood and his brother will be waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out their blog here: [mistakemessenger-imagine's blog](https://mistakemessenger-imagines.tumblr.com/)


End file.
